Water distillers of various designs and construction, including household water distillation systems, have been in use and known for some time. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,817, issued to B. D. Jimerson et al. This patent, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,810 issued to R. E. Skow disclose relatively large, cumbersome assemblies of apparatus for distilling water, which would not be readily adaptable to household use in the form of a small, compact appliance. It is also known to utilize the incoming supply water as a cooling agent for cooling and condensing steam to distilled water in such apparatus as is disclosed in the aforesaid patent to Skow, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,234 issued to Shiro Miyamoto. The patents to Jimerson et al. and Skow further teach the desirability of providing a flushing or draining system for removing impurities from the boiler unit of a water distiller.
The water distiller invention disclosed herein incorporates certain ones of these prior art features in combination with new and improved features to provide a small, compact household water distiller effectively utilizing cool supply water to condense steam in a thermostatically controlled, gravity flow arrangement for incoming water. The water distiller unit is of simple, take-apart construction comprising a top, condensing unit and a bottom, boiler unit removably secured together with tightly sealed, cover lids for ready access and servicing.